British Railways Steam Engines
In the Railway Series, many foreign engines from British Railways made appearances. Percy's Friends These four are tank engines, who are friends with Percy. He once met them at Barrow-in-Furness and told them of the time he braved a flood to help Thomas, when Henry came along and told them to go away. Basis Percy's friends are based on MR 1377 Class 1F 0-6-0 tank engines, NER Class E1's and LSWR G6 Class tank engines. Livery Percy's friends are painted in the BR unlined black livery. Appearance * The Eight Famous Engines - Percy Takes the Plunge They were replaced with Bill and Ben in the television series. Gallery File:PercyTakesThePlungeRS1.PNG File:Percy'sFriendsBasis1.png|Midland Railway 1377 class 1F File:Percy'sFriendsBasis2.png|LSWR G6 class File:Percy'sFriendsBasis3.png|NER Class E1/LNER class J72 The Derailed Engine In the 1950s, Gordon would stop at Barrow-in-Furness with the Express and an engine from the Other Railway would take the train on to London. One day in 1956, the engine pulling the express that day rolled over while coming out of the yard, blocking the line and with permission from the Fat Controller, Gordon took the train on to London. Basis The engine resembles an LNER B15. Livery The engine is painted in British Railways' Brunswick green livery with orange and black lining and has white buffers. Appearances * The Eight Famous Engines - Gordon Goes Foreign * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * Mr. Perkins Storytime - Gordon Goes Foreign Trivia * In the Railway Series the engine was faceless, but in Mr Perkins' Storytime, it was drawn with a face. * The engine has a resemblance to Henry in his old shape. Gallery File:GordonGoesForeignRS5.PNG File:GordonGoesForeignLMillustration3.png|The engine with a face illustrated by Loraine Marshall File:LNERB15.jpg|The engine's theoretical basis Jinty and Pug's Companions These engines came to Sodor with Jinty and Pug to run the line while Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby and Duck were on display in England. Livery Some of these engines were painted in BR Passenger Brunswick Green with black and orange lining and BR Mixed-Traffic Black with red and white lining. Basis In the Railway Series barley anything of them apear at all( However one resembles either Jinty or The Middle Left Tank Engine from Percy Takes The Plunge ), however three of them appear in a recreation from Mr. Perkins Storytime shows two painted in black, the one on the left resembles an LMS Ivatt Class 2 tender engine (along with its Standard Cousin) and the one in the middle along with the one on the right resemble LMS Stanier Black Fives(if not then Jublees or one of both). Appearance * The Eight Famous Engines - The Fat Controller's Engines They were replaced with Bill, Ben, BoCo, Mavis, Oliver, Donald and Douglas in the television series. * Mr. Perkins Storytime - Sir Topham Hatt's Engines Trivia the green locomotive looks a lot like the derailed engine from Gordon goes foreign and therefore looks a lot like henry in his old shape Gallery File:TheFatController'sEnginesRS3.PNG File:TheFatController'sEnginesLMillustration2.png|Jinty and Pug's companions as illustrated by Loraine Marshall File:LMSIVATTCLASS2TENDERLOCO.jpg|The Engine on the left's possible Baiss File:LMSSTANIERBLACKFIVE.jpg|The Engines in the middle and on the right's First possible Baiss File:LMSJUBLEE.jpg|thumb|The one on the right and the in the middle's second possible Baiss Other Foreign Engines While pulling the Flying Kipper, a goods train had pulled into a siding to let the Flying Kipper pass and the engine's crew were enjoying cocoa in the brake van. However, when the crew notice that it was nearly time for Henry to pass by, they leave to return to their engine. Their escape happened just in time, as Henry came flying down the siding at full speed and unable to stop, collided straight into the train causing a massive wreck which completely destroyed the brake van and caused Henry to derail. Engines from the Other Railway would sometimes visit Sodor and pulled their trains to Tidmouth. They would spend the night at Tidmouth Sheds and return home the following day. Gordon and Duck once had an argument with one of these engines. When Duck was sent to work at Wellsworth, he often worked as a banker, by helping foreign engines with their trains up Gordon's Hill. One day, he bravely stopped one of these engines' runaway goods train. In addition, Duck almost collided with another foreign engine pulling a passenger train at Crosby. Appearances * Henry the Green Engine - The Flying Kipper * The Eight Famous Engines - Gordon Goes Foreign * Duck and the Diesel Engine - A Close Shave * Season 1 - The Flying Kipper The engines featured in the second season episode, A Close Shave were replaced with Edward and James in the television series respectively. * Mr. Perkins Storytime - Gordon Goes Foreign and The Flying Kipper Gallery File:TheFlyingKipperRS5.PNG|The Goods Engine's crew in the Railway Series File:ACloseShaveRS3.PNG|A foreign engine's runaway goods train File:ACloseShaveRS5.PNG|Duck almost collides into a foreign engine's passenger train File:TheFlyingKipper26.png|The Goods Engine's crew in the television series es:Las Locomotoras del Extranjero he:הקטרים הזרים ja:別の鉄道の機関車達 pl:Przyjaciele Piotrusia Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Tender engines Category:Standard gauge Category:0-6-0 Category:4-6-0 Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:2-6-0